(1) Field of the Invention
Centrifugal feeding. Recently developed centrifugal feeders, include a plurality of rotating devices which centrifugally discharge articles to be counted from the edges of a rotating plane. Traditionally, the centrifugally distributed articles are forced through separate stationary exit apertures, which align the articles for individual orienting or counting.
The present invention concerns vertical orienting of the parts within nests or notches defined at the periphery of the centrifugal feeder, then dropping the singulated parts into respective containers or pucks which are being rotated at the same speed as the centrifugal feeder. The filled pucks may then be separated via an exit gate, such as a stripper blade or an electric sensor and a powered escapement such as an endless belt extending tangentially away from the centrifugal feeder. The device is particularly adapted to the singulating and transport of parts having complex configurations which preclude conventional handling and support.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
HOAR: U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,588 PA1 GARRETT: U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,108 PA1 d'AUTHEVILLE: U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,596 PA1 PEARSON: U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,627 PA1 HURST: U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,310 PA1 READ: U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,604 PA1 PEARSON: U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,664 PA1 HURST: U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,713 PA1 HOPPMANN et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,260 PA1 HOPPMANN et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,674 PA1 HOPPMANN et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,734 PA1 HOPPMANN et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,107 PA1 HOPPMANN et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,412